1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device comprising a holding fixture for a carrier device of a stamp pad, as well as a stamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various holding fixtures for stamp pads or carrier devices are already known, for example from the Applicant's WO 01/83227 A1. A holding fixture of this kind is positioned in a lower part of a multiple part stamp housing. The lower part of the stamp housing is designed in the shape of a hollow prism and has a rectangular cross section. In the direction of the longitudinal axis of the hollow prism on both narrow sides of the lower part, guide tracks running parallel to the longitudinal axis are arranged for receiving the guide elements of the upper part. The upper part is movably coupled by a lever mechanism to a printing plate carrier and pivotably guided via sliding tracks on both inner sides of the narrow sides of the lower part. The upper part of the housing which is movably connected to the printing plate carrier is mounted in a stop-defined position of rest by means of a spring arranged between the housing and the lower part, in such a way that the guide elements of the upper part are located in the end part of the guide track of the lower part facing the upper part. In this position of rest the printing plate carrier lies against the stamp pad, which is slidably mounted in an end side of the lower part facing the upper part, in particular in a guide track for a carrier device of the stamp pad perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the hollow prism. In order to replace the stamp pad the printing plate carrier is moved and if necessary locked in the direction of the end face of the hollow prism opposite the stamp pad. Thereupon the stamp pad can be removed perpendicular to the longitudinal axis or with the carrier device pushed along the guide track so far that the stamp pad can be exchanged or the carrier device can be removed from the lower part together with the stamp pad. In order to secure the carrier device of the stamp pad in a position of use a securing device is provided between the lower part and the carrier device which can be designed to have elastically self-restoring locking elements.
Furthermore, it is already known for a stamp to have a locking projection cooperating with roughened sections between the carrier device for the stamp pad and the lower part of the housing, in order to achieve a braking effect upon removing or inserting the carrier device and to limit the speed at which the carrier device can be adjusted relative to the housing.
These known stamps have proved to be very effective in practice. However, when removing the stamp pad from the housing it has not been possible in some cases to prevent the user getting his hands covered in ink.